A Night Out
by candi711
Summary: Fin takes Olivia out to a film festival in an attempt to lift her spirits after her break up with Tucker. On their way home they saw something that they were not meant to see.


**Disclaimer: I don not own Law and Order: SVU or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: So this is the shortest fic I have ever written, I guess I could call it a drabble, actually. This idea was just something that came to mind after Olivia's break up with Tucker. I could see Fin trying to help her move on since he's her oldest friend, and then I wanted him to have fun with it as well :)**

Fin and Olivia left the old theater after most of the crowd had already dissipated. "Thank you, Fin," Olivia said with an easy smile as they walked down the street. It was a beautifully crisp and clear night, and they, or more specifically, Olivia couldn't resist a nice stroll home. "I really needed that after... Tucker" she finished with a sigh

"Hey, let's not talk about him, alright. How about we discuss that movie instead" Fin said trying to steer the conversation away from Olivia's failed relationship. The whole squad had noticed the somber mood Olivia had been in since the breakup, but none of them realized that Olivia blamed herself for it, except for Fin, which only added to her depression.

"The movie?" Olivia said as she smiled at the dark-skinned man "the same movie that you fell asleep in after the first twenty minutes?" she mocked

"Hey, I didn't fall asleep," Fin said back in defense, but he knew he had been caught "I was just closing my eyes so I could focus on the excellent writing the film boasted about. I loved the dialogue between the two main characters"

"Fin... one of the main characters was mute. They never said a single word" Olivia laughed at Fin's poor attempt to save face. "I know that indie films aren't your thing, but thank you for bearing it for me. I had these tickets and I really didn't want to go alone"

"Nah, it was good. The few minutes I did watch seemed... enlightening" he said trying to imitate the critic's review of the movie. "Do you want to grab a beer or some dinner before I take you home?" he asked her as they neared one of the better bars in that area.

"You know what? That sounds nice" Olivia said while nodding her head "we should really get together more, Fin. Sometimes I think you are the one person who understands me the most"

"Well I should, I have been working with you for the last 17 years," he said seriously before he laughed and added "doesn't that make you feel old"

"Me? You're older!" Olivia shot back with a smile

"Nah girl, I'm never getting old," Fin said as he pulled at the fabric around his collar

"You mean you never matured, right? Because there's a difference" Olivia laughed again. This had been the most fun she's had in a long time, she couldn't remember when she laughed so much.

They both were able to settle down by the time they reached the bar. "Maybe we should try another place, this one seems overly crowded," Olivia said as they stood across the street from the packed tavern.

"I don't mind. There's O'Conners right down the road from your place" Fin suggested. It wasn't as good as the place they currently stood in front of, but it would do the job. Just before they were about to turn away Fin stopped moving, "holy crap" he exclaimed causing Olivia to turn her attention to where the older man was looking.

In the ally way, next to the bar they were about to leave, stood a couple making out. This wasn't simply any random couple, however, it was Amanda and Carisi. Carisi had Amanda pinned up against the wall. His right hand holding her left wrist to the brick as his left hand kept her right leg on his hip. The pair was so into their own moment that they had no idea they were being watched, let alone by their colleagues.

"Did you know about that?" Olivia asked as they continued to watch the spectacle before them.

"I knew they had a thing for each other, but I honestly thought they were both still in denial about their feelings. I didn't think they would be doing this so soon" Fin said honestly "what should we do?"

"We should leave them alone," Olivia said giving him a look that told Fin to stop whatever he was thinking

"Hold on," Fin said as he pulled out his phone and aimed to take a picture of the ignorant couple

"Wait, no, Fin" Olivia scolded as she tried to take the phone away from her oldest friend to no avail "don't do that. If the department finds out it's only going to be a headache for me"

"I won't do anything with this picture," he says with a smirk as he captures the image on his phone "I'm just saving it for posterity's sack if they wanted a souvenir from their first date"

"Why do you think this was their first date?" Olivia asked confused

"Because look at them, Liv," Fin said as he waved a hand at their younger colleagues "Do you think if they've been that passionate for a while now that we wouldn't see the difference at work. I bet if we just left them alone, Carisi would end up in Amanda's bed tonight"

"Fin, that's none of our business," Olivia said seriously. She didn't want to intrude on her detective's lives, especially since she didn't want them to intrude on her own and she knew that payback could be a bitch.

"Actually, it is my business," Fin said firmly as he opened a text message "she's my partner and I need to have her back. Carisi's a good guy, but I just want to make sure that they're ready for what they're diving into" he finished his text and sent it

"What did you do?" Olivia asked with slight concern

"Nothing" Fin smirked back "I just sent Amanda a text reminding her to make Carisi use a condom. Those Catholic boys sometimes prefer to use the pullout method and studies show that it's not a good method of birth control"

"Fin! You didn't" Olivia said shocked

"You know I did" he smirked back. They continued to watch as Amanda looked at her phone in mid-make-out session and suddenly became rigid. Carisi noticed the sudden change in Amanda's demeanor and also stopped. "Hey, she actually looked at her phone. I thought she wouldn't get it until they went back to her place"

Olivia watched as Amanda and Carisi looked around in horror only to make eye contact with them from across the street. The two younger detective's instantly separated and Amanda tried to fix her clothes as best as she could without making it too obvious how disheveled she had become.

"Let's invite them to come with us to dinner," Fin said as he took a step to cross the street, but was held back by Olivia.

"Fin, leave them alone" she warned feeling sorry for the two, even if she couldn't help but laugh at the situation they found themselves in.

"Obviously we can't" Fin said seriously "I mean look at them" he waved his hand in their direction "they could have been arrested for public indecency. I think it's time we sat them down and had the talk"

"You're having way to much fun with this," Olivia said with a shake of her head

"Oh yeah, and I'm not even finished," he said with a devilish smile as he and Olivia crossed the street to meet Amanda and Carisi.

 **A/N: So here it was :) short, sweet and a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
